


Things most people find creepy (but speak to an unsaid sentiment)

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: List, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, fluff (both literal and figurative)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a bit obssesed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock meticulously keeps John's finger nail and toenail clippings in a jar hidden beneath the floorboards of 221b. While most people would consider this something only a serial killer might do, to Sherlock it seems quite natural, if not normal. He just can't let any part of John, no matter how small, leave the flat. Other items that no one but the genius would keep are listed below.

dryer sheets  
fuzz pulled from sweaters  
popsicle sticks  
broken shoelaces (for a while this was getting to become quite the collection, until John got suspicious)  
deodorant bars (only two, because they smelled like John)  
q-tips (don't look at me that way!)  
old socks with holes in them  
one pair of slightly used (clean) red pants  
samples of John's shampoo, conditioner, body cleanser and hair 'product'  
one small ball of hair  
blood sample on a slide (like that funny tv gentleman 'Dexter')  
dryer fuzz shaped into the molecule for caffeine  
a ridiculous bag full of 'things John's lips have touched'  
empty lip balm tubes (marked with dates)  
one of John's ugliest jumpers (worn while John is away visiting his sister)


	2. Notes on the behavior of one John H. Watson

Below is a list of things John does that Sherlock.....appreciates. (the word adorable not entering into his lexicon)

John licks his lips an average of twenty three times a day. Seven more times when experiencing stress.

If John is having a nightmare he will fall back asleep within five minutes of scolding me if I play what he says sounds like 'a dying cat' on the violin.

John goes into parades rest within three seconds of someone mentioning the army

John's heart rate increases (if only minutely) when I put up my collar

John will make make tea within three minutes of me mentioning Mycroft, his sister, or the army. He will refuse to make me tea , and will leave the room if I mention The Woman.

John will console ANYONE that he thinks I have unsettled (with the exception of Donovan, Mycroft or Anderson)

John crosses his arms against his chest nine times out of ten when upset

John will make or acquire food within three minutes of me hinting towards being hungry, he will do so with a smile on his face (he is so easy to read)

things that make John smile;  
me  
my deductions  
tea  
stupid women


End file.
